Los 7 comandantes del caos vs Zycord
by Elseba
Summary: Historia alternativa del fanfic "Los 7 comandantes del caos" hecho por Zackycloeftw. No se me ocurre que poner aqui :P
1. Chapter 1

**_Los 7 comandantes del caos vs Zycord_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Era una agradable mañana en mitad del pacifico, específicamente en la isla asolada que hospeda la fuente de toda energia magica en el mundo, el arbol de la magia. El tranquilizante sonido de las olas no contrastaba para nada con el ambiente en el que se encontraba.

Se puede observar a Race y Coffee enfrentándose arduamente en un entrenamiento, siendo esta ultima la que se veía más cansada y dañada.

Race- Vamos chiqui, sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso- Decía mientras maniobraba como bien podía para esquivar la ráfaga de estacas de hielo que Coffee lanzaba hacia él.

Los ataques que no podia esquivar los contrarrestaba con pequeñas bolas de fuego que se cancelaban mutuamente, y usaba el humo que causaba para atacar por sorpresa en su modo de combustión, separando su cuerpo en pequeñas chispas de fuego, esencialmente volviendolo intangible

Coffee se defendia de esto rodeandose con un pequeño manto de agua que Race no podia atravesar, pero al ser algo con lo que no tenia práctica, quedaban areas expuestas que race aprovechaba para sacarla del manto

En un último esfuerzo decide esperar a que Race vuelva a solidificarse para congelar sus pies al suelo y atacar con lanzas de hielo a quemarropa, pero el incinera todo a su alrededor para evitarlo

Al notar el estado en el que se encontraba ella, decide rápidamente ponerse a su lado para hacerle entender que el combate había terminado.

Coffee- Oh vamos! *huff* Todavia puedo *huff* seguir- Dijo intentando convencerlo de seguir, fallando miserablemente.

Race- No, ya fue suficiente por hoy. Has mejorado bastante, tu puntería es algo en lo que aun hay que trabajar, pero por el momento no está nada mal, tengo que admitirlo.

Coffee- hmm…- Dijo para luego suspirar derrotada. -De acuerdo, te parece si vamos a comer?-

Race- Me parece justo, creo que con la emoción nos saltamos el desayuno y todo jeje- Dicho eso, se dirigieron a las habitaciones a reunirse con el resto.

 **Mientras tanto** , mas al Este en los Estados Unidos, se encontraba el presidente en algun tipo de laboratorio, aparentemente esperando a alguien. No mucho después llega Thunder.

Thunder- Vine tan pronto como pude, cual es el motivo de su llamada, mi señor?

Presidente- Pues veras Thunder, me veo en la obligación de informarte que tú y tu equipo serán reemplazados.

Thunder- D-disculpe?- Se le notaba claramente confundido

Presidente- No me malinterpretes, es solo que me gustaría probar un método distinto para matar a esos niños, soy consciente de que tu fácilmente podrías encargarte de la tarea, pese a que ya me has fallado de forma espectacular no una, sino dos veces- La decepción y severidad en su voz no hacen mas que poner de los nervios a Thunder.

Thunder- E-entiendo, a quien planea llamar?

Presidente- Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

Thunder- cuenta de-

Y fue ahí cuando notó el tanque de agua que se encontraba frente a ellos, más específicamente a la criatura que yacía dentro de este, unido a un montón de cables que seguramente lo mantenían hibernando.

Presidente- Así es, luego de varios años los experimentos que llevamos a cabo dieron sus frutos, te encuentras ante el primer humano con su potencial magico desbloqueado de forma artificial, aunque a estas alturas dificilmente lo llamaria humano.

Thunder-...- Sus emociones estaban en conflicto- Les había jurado que seria yo el que los mataría luego de haber sido humillado de tal forma, pero si así lo quiere usted entonces no tengo ninguna queja al respecto.

 **Volviendo al árbol de la magia** , Race y Coffee regresan al árbol, reuniéndose con el resto, que aún se encontraba desayunando.

Treedios- En donde estuvieron? No los vimos en ningún momento salir

Race- Entrenando un poco antes de tiempo, nada importante.

Sei & Seb- Seguros que solo entrenando?- Dijeron con un tono burlón

Coffee- Si, solo entrenando- Dijo mientras les apuntaba con lanzas de hielo

Seb- Bueno pero no enojes que era una bromita, jeje- Dijo con nerviosismo

Race- Bueno, da igual. Ahora que todos estamos aquí me gustaría proponerles algo, luego de estar tanto tiempo aislados de la sociedad en esta isla, supongo que más de uno ya estará aburrido, así que pensé que podríamos volver, solo para matar el tiempo un rato. Que les parece la idea?- Dijo con cierto entusiasmo en su voz

Demoledor- A ver, creo que hablo por todos dándote la razón con que estamos aburridos de estar aquí, pero tú mismo nos dijiste que tenemos que quedarnos aquí para que nuestros cuerpos se acostumbren a la energía que emana el árbol de la magia para poder sentir energía y camuflarnos del resto del mundo y esas cosas.

Foxx- Cierto, salir de aquí ahora mismo seria echar a perder lo que llevamos hasta ahora- Dijo con cierta desconfianza.

Race- Si, se lo que dije, y nos hemos puesto manos a la obra. Entre Treedios y yo hemos trabajado en un dispositivo que puede aislar en cierta forma nuestra magia para que nuestra presencia se asemeje tanto como sea posible a la de una persona común y corriente. La desventaja es que el aparato no puede soportar la cantidad de magia que exponemos al activar nuestros poderes, así que tendremos que abstenernos de usarlos.

Blade- voto a favor mientras no nos afecte

El resto le dio la razón y se tomó la decisión.

Race- pues se ha dicho, nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso de tanto entrenamiento.- Dijo mientras creaba un portal –Treedios, no nos tardaremos mucho, a más tardar un día.

Treedios- Vayan con mucho cuidado, recuerden que cometieron la imprudencia de mostrarse al mundo con la intención de "advertirles"- Dijo con cierto reproche en su voz

Race- Ya lo sé, tendremos cuidado- Dijo con cierto cansancio –Bueno, ya nos vamos, sé a dónde podríamos ir, créanme que les gustará.

Las caras de sorpresa del grupo no se hicieron esperar ni bien pasaron por el portal…

Estaban en disneyland

Seb- Race, porque carajos nos trajiste a disneyland?

Race- Pensé que les gustaría tomarse un descanso de tanto entrenamiento, y que mejor que en este parque temático- Dijo para seguidamente activar el aislador

Dem- Creo que a lo que se refiere Seb es porque nos trajiste si no tenemos dinero?

Race- Oh por favor, no me vengan con moralismos ahora mismo, Foxx y Seb pueden crear dinero, Sei puede controlar a la gente para que nos deje pasar, etc. Podemos entrar limpiamente sin lastimar a nadie.

Blade- No me parece correcto, pero bueno, si tú lo dices yo te haré caso

Hasta ahora Coffee, Evee, Sei, y Foxx aún seguían con el shock y la emoción de estar ahí, pero luego se pusieron de acuerdo con Race

Race- Somos una democracia, así que por mayoría de votos, nos quedamos- Dijo con un tono de burla

Seb- Una DEMocracia

Race: Quieres que te envié de una devuelta al árbol sin necesidad de un portal?

Seb- Mejor solo disfrutemos de Disneyland- Dijo con cierto nerviosismo

Race- Así me gusta

Y así, el grupo paso la tarde disfrutando de las atracciones, separándose a ratos en grupos. (Dejo a su imaginación que tipo de atracciones visitaron y con quien)

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Desconociendo donde se encontraba el resto, Coffee y Race decidieron ir a una casa de los espejos.

Coffee- Me alegra estar aquí, pero las filas para entrar a cada atracción son un dolor

Race- Lo se chiqui, es el problema de ser uno de los parques turísticos más visitados del mundo. Pero mira el lado positivo, al menos nos lo hemos pasado bien, no?

Coffee- Pues sí, no me terminó de gustar que nos separamos, pero tampoco voy a negar que me alegra pasar tiempo a solas contigo- Dijo ruborizándose un poco al decir eso

La pastelosa escena hubiera seguido, pero Race se tensó por un momento al sentir una gran cantidad de magia acercándose hacia ellos.

De repente, una flecha se acercaba rápidamente hacia Coffee, pero Race logro interceptarla a tiempo con una llamarada.

Race: Quien anda ahí!? No seas cobarde y muéstrate!

?- Como gustes- Dijo, y para cuando Race se dio cuenta, un sujeto misterioso cubierto por una túnica que ocultaba sus facciones estaba frente a él, con un cuchillo a pocos centímetros de rajarle el estómago, y entra en estado de combustión para evitarlo y alejarse.

Coffee- Race! Estas bien!?

Race: Si, no te preocupes- Dijo sonriendo para despreocuparla y luego volver a mirar al extraño- Escúchame, no sé quién eres, pero te arrepentirás de arruinar nuestro día libre… Chiqui, quédate atrás, tengo la sensación de que este sujeto no es alguien corriente.

Race inmediatamente corto la distancia entre ellos para intentar acertarle un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero fue fácilmente bloqueado, rápidamente entro en estado de combustión para colocarse detrás de el para acertarle una patada directo a la cabeza, pero también es bloqueado.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo en el que bloquea la patada, el sujeto misterioso lo agarra de la pierna y lo lanza al frente, oportunidad que Race aprovecha para lanzar una llamarada a quemarropa.

Parecía que consiguió acertarla, pero también logró esquivarla.

?- Supongo que es mi turno, no?- Y seguidamente le acertó un golpe en la mejilla que lo mando a volar varios metros, y no se estampo contra la pared ya que alguien lo atrapo en el aire, era un Tokoyami creado por Evee.

Evee- Race, Coffee están bien!?- Dijo acercándose rápidamente a ellos, y haciendo que la criatura deposite suavemente a Race en el suelo.

?- Hmm, vaya habilidad más cu- Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Seb que consiguió bloquear y repeler, lanzandoló directo al grupo.

Seb: Los dejamos solos un momento y ya tienen a alguien intentando matarlos- Dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo mientras recuperaba la compostura y modifica el suelo debajo de Zycord para convertirlo pinchos de roca con la intención de obligarlo a retroceder

Race- No se preocupen, yo estoy bien, solo me tomó por sorpresa

Evee- Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los otros lleguen

Race- Acabare con el antes de eso, esto ya es personal- Con su orgullo pisoteado fue a toda velocidad hacia él, acertándole un golpe al estómago que lo hizo retroceder ligeramente, para seguidamente lanzarle una llamarada a quemarropa que esta vez sí acertó, quemando su túnica. Revelando a un joven fórnido de estatura mediana, cabello rubio, corto, y erizado, y ojos marrones con ciertos toques azules

?- Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido- Dijo mientras acariciaba la zona del golpe, que había dejado una pequeño rasguño- Pero si eso es lo mejor que tienes…- La herida se regenera de repente- Pues tendrás que esforzarte más que eso

Race sin cuestionarse su apariencia, o siquiera porque se regeneró, se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, solo para recibir una patada en el estómago que lo estampo contra la pared

Race- *pwaj*- Escupe algo de sangre- Maldita sea, tan solo de dos golpes…- Se podía notar la frustración en su cara

? se dirijió hacia Evee, atravesando a la criatura que ella creó. Seb, Race, y Coffee al saber que por más que corrieran no iban a poder defenderla, crearon un muro de acero, una llamarada y una gran lanza de hielo respectivamente.

Aun así alcanzo a golpearla y hacerla rodar por el suelo, escuchándose claramente como se le rompía el brazo y desmayándose por el shock.

Seb- Evee!- Dijo corriendo a socorrerla- Te arrepentirás de haber echo eso- Dijo entre gruñidos

Dem- Chicos!- Dijo llegando repentinamente junto al grupo

Foxx- Pero qué mierda pasó!?- Dijo alarmada al ver la situación

Coffee- No hay tiempo de explicar, Race sácanos de aquí, no parece que podamos hacer mucho contra el

Race- No puedo abrir un portal, no me dará el tiempo suficiente para eso.

Dem- Ganaremos tiempo por ti, hazlo cuanto antes. Blade y Sei, por favor cuiden de Evee

Blade- Entendido

La retirada estaba empezando, Dem creando tres masas sin forma de su sombra, Seb haciéndose un corte en la mano para perder sangre y activar su súper fuerza, Coffee preparando sus lanzas de hielo, y Foxx creando pistolas

Zycord- Me parece adorable que crean tener una oportunidad.- Dijo con una sonrisa altanera- En ese caso, vengan a por mí con todas sus fuerzas!


	2. Chapter 2

Los 7 comandantes del caos vs Zycord: Capitulo 2, El general arde con todas sus fuerzas

El grupo no escatimo en gastos y se lanzó al ataque. Seb fue de frente mientras que Foxx y Coffee lo atacaban por los lados, pero Zycord fácilmente desvió el golpe y lo uso de escudo humano para defenderse de las balas y lanzas que venían por la otra dirección. Para seguidamente estamparlo contra la pared y lanzarlo hacia Foxx y Coffee.

Race estuvo a punto de intervenir al ver que se dirigía hacia ellas, pero 4 de las masas de Dem lo agarraron y retuvieron el tiempo suficiente para recibir el rayo de luz que no hizo más que solo desintegrar a las criaturas que creó y segarlo momentáneamente.

Foxx- Seb, necesito que me ayudes, es ahora o nunca- Dijo un bloque de acero de considerable tamaño

En eso Dem aprovecha para volver a inmovilizar a Zycord con sus masas y Coffee le lanza tantas lanzas de hielo y agua como puede. Pero Zycord fácilmente se suelta de las masas y esquiva las lanzas. En una de las esquivadas salta, y seguidamente Blade Desintegra una de las paredes del lugar donde se encontraban, haciendo que un monton de escombros le caigan a Zycord

Seb- *Ughh* Esto me va a doler luego…- Y seguidamente uso el bloque combinado con la roca para convertirlos en una jaula de acero en la que encierra a Zycord en el lapso de tiempo en el que caía al suelo por los escombros, para seguidamente dejarse caer del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer en su estado- Creo que se me entumecieron los brazos.

Zycord- Que les hace pensar que esta tontería me retendrá?

Foxx- Esa nunca fue la intención, para cuando hayas escapado probablemente el portal ya estará listo

Race- Ya casi, solo unos segundos mas

Dem- Si no te importa, me gustaría que contestes algunas preguntas. No se- Pone una cara pensativa- Empezando por, que se supone que eres?

Zycord- Creo que no debería decirles más que mi nombre, el cual es Zycord, y creo que es fácil asumir que no soy precisamente humano como podran observar, incluso tengo poderes regenerativos

Dem- Supongo que no diras nada, realmente no me importa.- Voltea a ver a Race- Ya esta?

Race- Si! Entr- Pero antes de que pudieran si quiera acercarse al portal, Zycord rompió la jaula y destruyo el portal a una velocidad que apenas pudieron seguir.

Zycord- Vaya, no esperaba ser tan rápido, supongo que debí esperar a que terminaran de probarme- Dijo ligeramente sorprendido de su propio potencial- Pero me temo que no puedo permitir que escapen, se me ha dado la orden directa de asesinarlos

Todos se encontraban en shock al ver el creador de portales hecho pedazos, especialmente Race

Race-No… Maldito…- Su mirada pasa de shock a oscurecerse. Literalmente estaba echando humo- No solo arruinas nuestro dia de descanzo, sino que destruyes el creador de portales, un objeto MUY preciado para mi…- el fuego a su alrededor se estaba expandiendo a cada segundo- TE MATAREEEE!- Le atina un puñetazo en el estómago que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros

Coffee- Ra-

Race- Váyanse de aquí, no hay tiempo para explicar, pero estamos en california, solo vayan al oeste, tomen una lancha y vayan de vuelta al árbol, se encuentra al norte de hawaii- Dijo a toda velocidad

Seb- Que te hace pensar que te dejaremos en esto solo? Pelearemos todos juntos contra ese tipo

Race- Si ni siquiera pueden conmigo que les hace pensar que harán algo útil, solo me estorbaran, es eso lo que quieren que les diga?

Dem- Race…

Race- Dejen de gastar mi nombre y VAYANSE

Foxx- Bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer otra cosa mas que obedecer…- Dijo, aunque se notaba que quería quedarse

Seb- No tiene mucho caso quejarse en mi caso o en el de ev

Dem- Oh! Acerca de eso- Crea dos de sus masas, y monta a los heridos encima de estas

Blade- Buena suerte Race, solo quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con que enfrentes esto tu solo

Y poco a poco todos empezaron a irse, unos más reacios a irse que otros, siendo coffee la ultima en el lugar

Coffee- No tienes porque hacer esto, se que si todos peleamos con todo lo que tenemos, podemos ganar

Race- O moriremos todos a la vez- Dijo de forma cortante- Escucha, no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas, esta quizás sea su única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Chiqui, quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas importante para mi, entiendes?

Coffee- Lo dices como si supieras que vas a morir- Dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar- Prometeme que volveras si la situación se torna peligrsoa

Race- Dudas de mis capacidades? Lo tengo todo bajo control

Coffee- Confiare en ti… Te amo- Y seguidamente se fue corriendo para alcanzar al resto mientras race la miraba de forma melancolica

Race- Bueno, vas a explicarme porque me dejaste hablar con ellos?- volteo mirándolo con seriedad

Zycord- oh bueno, simplemente quería dejarte tener unas últimas palabras con tus muchachos

Race- Creo que me estas subestimando- intenta asestar un puñetazo a la cara, que es fácilmente bloqueado- Creo que es hora de que te muestre porque soy el cabecilla de los comandantes del caos

Procede a intentar darle una patada, que Zycord iba a bloquear fácilmente, pero aprovechando eso, Race activa la forma de combustión en su pierna y la desactiva una vez atraviesa el brazo de Zycord, asestandole una patada en la cara que lo tomó con la guardia baja

Seguidamente salta hacia atrás, impulsado por una bola de fuego que Zycord no alcanzo a esquivar, y repetir el proceso de la combustion repetidas oacsiones variando el patrón para que no pueda predecir sus movimientos

Zycord- pequeño bastardo, debo admitir que eso es original cuanto menos, pero creo que ya he entendido como funciona.

Race- Tonterías- y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque

Mientras tanto con los otros 7, se encontraban corriendo tan rápido como podían, con una de las masas de Demoledor cargando a Evee y otra a Seb

Seb- Perdón por esto, jeje... auch duele reírse

Dem- No te disculpes, recibiste balazos, lanzas y te estamparon contra la pared, me sorprende que hayas aguantado eso

Seb- Poder acumulativo, en cierta forma "reduce el daño"

Dem- Cierto

Foxx- No podemos dejarlos en esa condición, crearé un botiquín con gasas y objetos varios para cubrir sus heridas

Sei-...

Dem- todo bien sei? Te he notado algo intranquila desde que escapamos

Sei- No entiendo porque nos dejaron de lado...

Dem- te refieres a- Pero fue interrumpido

Sei- Si, porque nos dejaron solo cuidando a Evee? Podriamos haber sido de utilidad

Dem- De que estas hablando? Solo necesitábamos a alguien que la cubriera mientras ganábamos tiempo para que race abriera el portal

Sei- No hubiera sido más fácil que pusieras a tus criaturas o que seb la encerrara entre cuatro paredes?

Todos se quedan callados analizando la situación

Seb- tienes... razón

Dem- *Facepalm* Porque demonios no se nos ocurrio antes

Sei- A lo mejor nada de esto habría pasado si hubieran pensado mejor, a lo mejor race no tendría que estar arriesgando su vida por nosotros, a lo me-

Foxx- Por dios! sei calmate, ya entendimos tu punto, cometimos un error, pero no puedes culparnos, no nos alcanzo el tiempo para pensar en eso, podemos dejar esta discusión para después?

Blade- Sei, tienen razón. Agradezco que hables por las dos, pero no me molestó tener que hacerlo, a mi también me parecio necesario que alfuien tuviera que cuidar a Evee y-

Foxx- Dije que para después- Dijo con tono autoritario

Volviendo con race, se puede notar como esta lleno de heridas leves en todo el cuerpo

Zycord- Que pasa? No ibas a mostrarme el "Potencial del lider de los comandantes del caos?"

Race- Si crees que esto es todo, dejame decirte que estas muy equivocado- Y seguidamente se lanza al ataque, siendo este bloqueado de nuevo

Zycord- Esto empieza a aburrirme, creo que es mi turno de atacar

Seguido de eso empieza a atacar a race a toda velocidad, siendo este capaz de evadir los ataques gracias a su forma de combustion, a la vez que intentaba contraatacar, pero sin tener muchas aperturas por las que ir.

Zycord empieza a atacar aun mas rapido, dificultandole a Race seguir esquivando, hasta que finalmente recibe un puñetazo en el pecho que le saca el aire.

Zycord- Sabes? Luego de un rato me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle acerca de ese poder tuyo, Luego de desmaterializar una parte de tu cuerpo y desactivarlo, hay un lapso de un segundo hasta que puedas volver a utilizarlo en esa zona especifica, y si la usas completamente serian 3 segundos. Interesante cuanto menos, pero sigues sin ser una amenaza.- Dijo con una actitud de sobervia.

Race- Maldita sea... No queria usarlo, pero no tengo otra opcion- Dijo en voz baja debido a la falta de aire

Zycord- Dijiste algo?

Race- Si, que te matare- Dijo forzando una sonrisa confiada

Inmediatamente empezo a disparar bolas de fuego en todas las direcciones, quemando el bosque, arboles y plantas a su alrededor. El fuego y calor generados eran absorbidos por race.

Zycord- Bonito show de luces, pero si crees que me haras algo con eso. Entonces eres mas iluso de lo que me informaron

Race- Oh, creeme. Pienso acabar contigo de una vez... (Su regeneracion no parece tener fin, y no he logrado siquiera hacer una herida grave, solo abolladuras... Espera... Quizas es porque esta hecho de metal? De ser asi quizas tenga una oportunidad, pero no debo bajar la guardia ni un solo momento)

Zycord- Repito, la unica razon por la que te doy tiempo es mas que nada por pena, y porque quiero un desafio, pero si solo te vas a quedar ahi pa!- Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que lo mando a volar- Me estoy empezando a cansar de que me manden a volar mientras hablo, es de mala educacion.

El calor alrededor de Race era tan alto que derretia el suelo a su alrededor y carbonizaba lentamente su propia piel.

Race- Tan solo espero sobrevivir a esto...

Rapidamente hizo una posicion con las manos, juntando los pulgares, indices, y meñique, y juntando los nudillos medios de los dos dedos restantes. Todo el calor que desprendia su cuerpo se dirigió a sus manos, remarcándosele una vena en la frente del esfuerzo.

Zycord- Me aburres, creo que no vale la pena alargar esto mas- Y seguidamente le atraveso el pecho en la zona del corazon con la mano.

Todo el ataque de race se detuvo en seco mientras lentamente su cuerpo se desintegraba con una cara de shock

Zycord- Si este es tu nivel, encargarme del resto no deberia suponerme ninguna dificultad- Dijo con una sonrisa malisiosa mientra veia a su oponente finamente desaparecer y esparcerse sobre el suelo.

Se quedo un rato mirando a las cenizas, disfrutando de la ocasion, despreocupado de no poder alcanzar al resto. Cuando se propuso encontrar al resto, el suelo debajo de el se derritió abruptamente, cayendo unos cuantos metros bajo tierra.

Zycord- Que carajo? Esta oscuro

Inmediatamente Race se materializó por encima del agujero, reanudando el ataque, cargando una bola de fuego bastante intensa en sus manos

Zycord- Ahora veo una luz- Dijo genuinamente confundido

Race- CAMINA HACIA ELLA... DRAGONS FURY!- una haz de fuego fue disparada de sus manos cubriendo todo a su alrededor, y creando una onda expansiva de considerable tamaño. Race decidio no detenerse a pesar de notar que su propio cuerpo empezaba a carbonizarse- Chicos... Disculpenme por no ser el lider que necesitaban.- Dijo mientras su figura se desvanecia en el fuego

De vuelta con el grupo, se detuvieron al escuchar una explosion

Coffe- Que demonios fue eso!?

Dem- Que habra pasado con Race?

Sei- Oigan... Acaso ustedes pueden sentir a Race?- Dijo visiblemente alterada

Coffe- Tampoco puedo... No me digas que... No...

Seb- No puede ser... Como es posible?

Blade- Sabiamos que huir era una mala idea, tenemos que volver!

Coffe- No, si Race no pudo contra el... Nosotros no podremos hacer mucho mas, lo minimo que podemos hacer es seguir sus instrucciones y regresar al arbol, no ha de faltarnos mucho...

Seb- Y UNA MIERDA- Se lanzo de la masa de Dem, cayendo estrepitozamente al suelo- YO VOY A VOLVER

Coffe- Olvidalo, tan solo mirate, a duras penas puedes mantenerte de pie, ir es un suicidio. Ya estamos muy lejos como para arrepentirnos. Acaso creen que no quiero volver!? Yo mas que todos ustedes quiero matar a ese bastardo hijo de la grandisima puta! Mato a la persona que amo... COMO CREEN QUE ME SIENTO!?

Todos se mantuvieron callados

Sei- De acuerdo, sigamos, es lo que el hubiera querido...

Y siguieron avanzando

De vuelta en el ahora crater, toda vida alrededor habia muerto quemada. Al fondo del crater yacian dos cuerpos, uno humeante, y otro chisporroteante.

Zycord- Debo admitir, que eso no estuvo nada mal.- Dijo mientras se regeneraba las extremidades y parte del pecho, las cuales habian sido considerablemente derretidas

Luego de regenerarse por completo prosiguio con su camino, no sin antes mirar una ultima vez al cuerpo, para cerciorarse de que no se vuelva a levantar.

Zycord- Si conservara mis glandulas salivarias seguramente te escupiria- Dijo con desinteres, para seguidamente correr a toda velocidad hacia donde se habia dirijido el resto- Uno menos, faltan 7.


End file.
